


Shibari

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [17]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, F/F, Oral Sex, Pictures, Rope Bondage, Sex, Shibari, Short, Short One Shot, Spanking, render, tied-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: In the beginning, Rachel and Chloe are tied up ... but who will be tied up in the end?





	Shibari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/gifts), [LanelLabatDubelais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanelLabatDubelais/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Super-Max: Perfect Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897879) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC). 



> @EHC Thank you very much for all your wonderful stories and ideas about Super-Max!  
> @LanelLabatDubelai You had commented that the story "Perfect Villain" requires some naughty illustrations and of course you are right XD  
>   
> This story begins at the end of [Super-Max: Perfect Villain](/works/17897879) by [EHC](/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC). So it makes a lot of sense to read this story first.

**Rachel** : So Max, what are you going to do with us?  
**Max** : Hmmm ... there are a few things coming to my mind ... but first I take the gag out of Chloe's mouth.  
**Rachel** : Do you really want to do that? I have never experienced Chloe so quietly.  
**Chloe** : Fuhg yuh!  
**Max** : Hmm ... you're right ...  
**Chloe** : Hey!  
**Max** : Relax, we're just kidding. Am I right Rachel? * takes the gag out of Chloe's mouth *  
**Rachel** : Um, yes sure ... By the way, nice stockings.  
  
**Max** : Thanks, Courtney was so nice to add a few features to the costume. That reminds me of something ... * drifts in a daydream *  
**Chloe** : No no no! Max stay with us! Focus on us! Max do you hear me? Max! Max?  
**Max** : * is having a daydream *  
**Chloe** : Damn Rachel, you know how long her daydreams sometimes take!  
**Rachel** : Hey! How should I have known that I am triggering a daydream by talking about her stockings?  
**Chloe** : I would love to gag you, right now!  
**Rachel** : Relax, I'm sure she'll be with us soon again.  
**Chloe** : Great ... what will we do in the meantime?

~ Meanwhile in Max's mind ~  
**Max** : Thank you for putting so much effort into my costume!  
**Courtney** : Don't worry ... I enjoy to help you with your costume!  
**Max** : You are such a good friend, thank you!  
**Courtney** : Of course! ... now take off all your clothes so that I can take your measurements.  
**Max** : Again? Can't you take the measurements from the last time?  
**Courtney** : Yeah ... I'm sorry ... I've lost my notes again.  
**Max** : Oh, I know that ... I also constantly lose my notes ... * undresses *  
**Courtney** : * drools *  
  
**Max** : Um, Courtney, is something wrong?  
**Courtney** : Oh! * laughs nervously * sorry ... um ... that happens sometimes ...  
**Max** : Yeah, sometimes I get lost in my thoughts, too ... it's funny how much we have in common.  
**Courtney** : Yes * laughs nervously * so funny ...  
  
~ somewhat later ~  
**Courtney** : You mentioned that when you are flying you sometimes get cold, especially on the legs ...  
**Max** : Yes.  
**Courtney** : And you said that you tried to wear long socks because of that, but the socks were always sliding down, right?  
**Max** : Yeah, that was annoying.  
**Courtney** : That's why I attached these straps. They prevent your socks from sliding down.  
**Max** : Oh, that's awesome ... thank you Courtney!  
**Courtney** : That's not all ... I have also changed the attachment of your cape.  
**Max** : I can not see any change ...  
**Courtney** : It is not a visual change ... but if you pull here, the cape will come off.  
**Max** : Oh, that's smart! If my cape gets stuck somewhere, I can free myself quickly. This is really a great safety feature!  
**Courtney** : To be honest, I did not really think about safety when I had the idea for this feature.  
**Max** : But what else would it be good for?  
**Courtney** : * smiles * I am sure you will know when the time comes.

~ Back in the cellar ~  
**Rachel** : I spy with my little eye ... oh Max you're back!  
**Max** : Sorry ... I just remembered something ...  
**Chloe** : No problem, but maybe you should gag Rachel ... just to make sure she does not say anything again that distracts you.  
**Rachel** : * rolls her eyes *  
**Max** : Why don't we all stop talking for a while? * loosens her cape *  


The three had a good time ... especially Max ...  


After Rachel, Max and Chloe were back in Max's room, the young women soon went to bed. It had been a long day for everyone, and the three soulmates also hoped to share a wet dream again ... and they did. But before that, the three women went through their evening routine. Part of Max's evening routine was to hide Rachel's pajamas. Max thought Rachel was beautiful in every kind of clothing, but she also thought that Rachel was most beautiful without clothes. Rachel always pretended not to know that Max was hiding her pajamas. Rachel loved being the big spoon for Max and having her hands everywhere she wanted to be with her hands. Chloe has never slept better and she does not blame Max for drooling in her sleep (Chloe knows Rachel's hand regularly wanders to certain places in the night) and if she's honest, she misses the damp spot on her right breast, whenever she wakes up alone.  
  
Rachel, Max and Chloe were soulmates. One big advantage of that was that the three regularly shared dreams, especially when they were so close together. In the dream the women had that night, Chloe was the headmistress, Rachel was Chloe's right hand, and Max was the naughty schoolgirl who needed to be punished for using emojis.  
  
But since Max was otherwise a good girl, she just had to beg a little bit to get the permission to eat out Chloe during her spanking.  
  
It was a nice dream ...  


The next day the three women decided that they wanted to try more Shibari techniques. The fact that Max can float was very helpful, but still they needed a hook on the ceiling ... Chloe was very excited to have a reason to use her father's drill machine. Max did not like the idea ...  
**Max** : Come on, Chloe, standing on a ladder while drilling a hole in the ceiling, that's how accidents happen!  
**Chloe** : Chill your tits Max! I will drill this hole!  
**Max** : Please give me the drill. I'll just fly up and make the hole by hand. There is no reason why you should risk falling off the ladder!  
**Chloe** : Are you questioning my ability to drill holes?  
**Max** : No ... I know you can do it ... but I could do it without standing on a wobbly ladder ...  
**Rachel** : Why don't you do it together?  
  
a little later ...  


When the hook was finally on the ceiling, the three could hardly wait to try out some Shibari techniques ...  
**Rachel** : I found a tutorial ... here it says, " _Pass the working end over the standing part and then under the riding turn and standing part, forming an overhand knot under a riding turn._ "  
**Chloe** : Okay that reminds me way too much of the one time we bought something at IKEA ...  
**Max** : Can I help somehow?  
**Chloe** : I don't think so. Just hover a little longer.  
  
It took a while, but eventually Chloe and Rachel managed to tie Max up. 

**Author's Note:**

> The nude 3D models are from [KyleNeaj-AneiKeno](https://www.deviantart.com/kyleneaj-aneikeno/art/Life-Is-Strange-Nude-Pack-01-By-Kyle-Neaj-642214497)  
>   
> More Super-Max:  
> [Super-Max](/works/17808485) by [EHC](/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC)  
> [Super-Max: The Beginning](/works/17875253) by [EHC](/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC)  
> [Super-Max: Perfect Villain](/works/17897879) by [EHC](/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC)


End file.
